


03:01

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: It’s almost the time when Hoseok will come. Hyunwoo is kneeling on the floor of his dojo, waiting for him.





	03:01

It was twenty minutes before the time. Hyunwoo was kneeling on the floor, at the center of the dojo. The sparring session would be started soon—the private sparring session, he should say. Most of the kids he was teaching would come in two hours, and it gave him time to do some practice with this person he was waiting for.

Hyunwoo didn’t know him. They’d never met before the person, a man with a hair color exactly the same as his, came in a mysterious way to his dojo. 3:01 PM was the time; Hyunwoo noticed he never came sooner or later than that time. There were too many weird things happened around this man, like how he would suddenly appear, and after the practice, he would go in a blink of an eye. Hyunwoo didn’t know how he did that. Hyunwoo never asked him either.

Hoseok was the name. Shin Hoseok, he said. He wanted to learn _kendo_ , he said. Hyunwoo hesitated, but then he was okay with it. He didn’t mind having a sparring partner before he started his lesson for the kids (cruel since Hoseok knew nothing about the Japanese martial art, but Hyunwoo’s motto was learning by doing). That was how they had their private session, and after three days, Hyunwoo was glad that he agreed to it. It was fun.

It was fifteen minutes before the time. Hyunwoo’s mind flew to a week ago, when Hoseok and he lay down on the dojo floor, bodies full of sweats. They were still panting tiredly, but satisfaction could be seen on their faces.

“You’re improving,” Hyunwoo said between his harsh breaths. “You could do nothing when we first met; you couldn’t even hold the _shinai_ properly.”

Hoseok laughed. He lifted the bamboo sword up, staring at it with gentle eyes. “We’ve tamed each other. Now I feel like this _shinai_ is something that can understand my heart more than anything and anyone.”

“You sound like the Little Prince and his rose.”

The other man laughed even louder it echoed Hyunwoo’s ear. It sounded nice. It wasn’t easy to forget.

It was ten minutes before the time. Hyunwoo closed his eyes only to see another pair of it appeared in his head. Hoseok’s. They were always determined. Sometimes they reminded him of his own eyes. People said that no matter calm he was, they could see his determination in his eyes. It was true. And, when he looked into Hoseok’s eyes, he knew how people felt when they looked into his.

They were gentle. They were calm. But, they also knew nothing about losing. The eyes of the winner. The eyes that refused to give up.

Hyunwoo was lost in Hoseok’s eyes. It was the first time he let his guard down. It was the first time Hoseok won over him.

It was a minute before the time. Hoseok would come soon. Hyunwoo should prepare his uniform. Funny, Hyunwoo had trained Hoseok for almost a month and he admitted that Hoseok was a fast learner, but when it came to wearing the uniform, the latter sucked. He always needed Hyunwoo to tie the belt of his _hakama_.

“It’s not too hard to wear this,” Hyunwoo said it yesterday as he helped Hoseok with the uniform. He stood behind the shorter man, tightening the belt around the waist.

Hoseok didn’t say anything. Hyunwoo wondered why he was a little bit quiet today. He turned his head a little to Hyunwoo, but only in a split of second that Hyunwoo failed at seeing his expression. But as usual, Hyunwoo shut his mouth up and continued doing his work.

“What would you do if I stopped coming?” Hoseok suddenly asked after a brief moment of silence.

“Continue my life,” Hyunwoo answered without putting much thought into his words.

“Wouldn’t you miss me?”

“Maybe, who knows.”

Hyunwoo noticed there was sadness in Hoseok’s voice; he just didn’t say anything about it.

It was ten minutes after the time. Maybe Hoseok was just late.

It was twenty minutes after the time. Maybe Hoseok would come in a minute.

It was an hour after the time. Maybe Hoseok couldn’t make it today.

It was a day after the time. He didn’t show up.

It was a week after the time. He never showed up.

It was a month after the time. Hoseok disappeared like he never existed in Hyunwoo’s life.

It was a year after the time. Hyunwoo was kneeling on the floor, at the center of his dojo. 3:01 PM, the clock on the wall said. Hyunwoo turned his head a little to the spot behind his back.

_“Wouldn’t you miss me?”_

He did.


End file.
